


我再也不敢了

by BL8888vip



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL8888vip/pseuds/BL8888vip
Summary: 网游版刺客信条的故事





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 非常傻屌，人物OOC

阿泰尔在按下那个随机队伍匹配的按钮时，并没有想太多。马利克今天又在加班，玛利亚和小姐妹出门逛街了，无人同他开黑，他一时无聊才想着散排试试。  
大不了一打四。阿泰尔漫不经心的想着，盯着地图读条缓缓读完。  
队伍已匹配完成！敌人还有30秒到达战场！屏幕出现了熟悉的提示，阿泰尔低头看了看手机，对自己的队友毫无兴趣。“喂，喂？听得见吗？”耳麦里突然出现了一个带着意大利口音的男人声音，声线优雅低沉。阿泰尔皱起眉头，他不喜欢聒噪的队友，尤其是那些喜欢甩锅的，分分钟能拉满他的怒气槽。  
“能！你好！我是和我朋友组排的，但是他们村里好像网不太好。你们也是组……哦天哪！”一个带着浓重法国口音的青年声音突然激动起来，“你们是10年和12年全服总天梯榜上的第一名！黎凡特之鹰和佛罗伦萨之莺！嘿、嘿雅各布你看见了吗！”“什、什么……滋啦……那是……滋啦……谁……”另一个卡得不行的电流麦完全状况外。  
该死，这些队友真的不是一般的吵。阿泰尔移动鼠标想关闭队伍语音，却发现今天服务器不知道又出了什么毛病，愣是关不了。  
“呃？”那个意大利人愣了一下，声音有点颤抖，“你是黎凡特之鹰？你不是很久之前就AFK了吗？”正好倒计时结束了，阿泰尔懒得理会队友莫名其妙的情绪，直接按了跳伞。在这个游戏模式下玩家们会被投放到一个中等大小的地图里，系统会根据玩家建号时选择的阵营分配初始武器和属性点数，在地图里会有各种冷兵器和热兵器可供拾取，然后玩家必须一边展开4V4的搏击一边躲避收缩的战火圈，最后活下来的人所属的阵营胜利。阿泰尔一般不排这种组队模式，他更喜欢一人作战。那个意大利口音见阿泰尔不理他，也识趣的不再说话，和他跳了一个点后就不知道去了哪发育装备。阿泰尔松了一口气，自动忽略了语音里那个焦急呼唤着延迟上千队友的法国人，自己潜入了阴影里。  
由于四个人都是顶级段位，匹配到的圣殿也是相应的等级，实力同样不可小觑。阿泰尔谨慎的在废墟里翻找武器，很快就找到了一把AKM和相应的子弹。他把最后一个烟雾弹空位填满，后知后觉的想起自己还有队友这种东西，抬头看了一眼团队面板——很好都还活着。自己的大药和子弹还算充裕，阿泰尔犹豫了一下，决定还是照顾下队友。“集合一下吧。”阿泰尔短暂地开了麦。  
耳机里传来倒吸一口冷气的声音，那个佛罗伦萨之莺头像前的小灯闪烁起来：“大导师，真的是你？！你等着我们马上来和你汇合！”  
阿泰尔张了张嘴，一时不知道说什么，竟懵在原地。他很久之前，在他登顶天梯霸占第一的那四个赛季里确实录过一些视频，例如 “全冷兵器通关”，“丝血反杀五圣殿”，“金苹果争夺战无伤获胜”，“如何只用初始武器袖剑在以一敌百模式中获胜”等等。当时只是听了玛利亚的建议随便录录，甚至讲解都没有，大概全程加起来他说了不超过十句话，三分之一是冷笑这样子，没想到这么多年还会有人记得他的声音……  
“大——导——师——”随着游戏里狂飙的引擎声，意大利人的深情呼唤让阿泰尔鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他想让那个ID和他诡异的相似的意大利人闭嘴，下一秒就看见一辆吉普拖着尘土以凶猪下山之势朝自己奔来，那个延迟全程飚红的“黑鸦拳王”居然是司机，他利用他的延迟把越野吉普开出了瓷砖上肥皂一样的速度和曲线，分分钟要带着所有队友车毁人亡的气势令人战栗。阿泰尔吓得双击W爬上了旁边的屋顶，眼睁睁看着那辆车在他面前绕了一个莫比乌斯环的曲线，奇迹般地以一种报废轮胎的速度稳稳地停在自己脚下。“大导师！上车吧，我们走！”车上的队友朝他发出了意法の盛邀，尽管在他眼里这车和泰坦尼克号差不多，但是还是扛不住语音里队友一顿猛吹，上了这辆没有回头路的破车。  
好在几位队友虽然行事诡异，但是都很有分寸（除了开车的），也都听从他的指挥。阿泰尔在地图上标了一个点，一行四人终于在吉普车报废爆炸前到达了目的地，还幸运的没看见一个圣殿。“黑鸦拳王”把自己血条撞得够呛，那个看上去像剑士职阶的“只放哨不偷吃”居然掏出了牧师的药水开始给他疗伤。  
“把状态恢复一下，准备潜行。假如对面圣殿还有点脑子，这个地方必定有人。”阿泰尔三两下给自己打满血，假装没看见旁边佛罗伦萨之莺失落的动作，把兜帽戴上进入潜行状态。他的队友见状纷纷跟上，行进的路线也十分专业，阿泰尔心中微微对这些后辈们感到一丝欣慰。“哦对了，各位的武器和物资都没问题吧？”他突然想起刚刚还没分装备，又确认了一遍。“没问题，导师。”“我随时可以。”“滋滋……你说啥？”……  
阿泰尔标的这个点背靠山坡正面是湖边，战火圈正好缩在这边，可谓是兵家必争之地，一场恶战在所难免。他从八倍镜里观察了一会，确认前方空地上的房屋里确实有人。“你们自己躲好，不要轻易出手干扰我的行动。”阿泰尔冷酷地宣布，随即端上枪顺着墙根潜行过去。  
“大导师这么说……我们……”亚诺茫然地看看雅各布，又看看另一位天梯第一。  
“我绝不能放心让大导师只身入险，”佛罗伦萨之莺饱含深情的嗓音忧郁得让少女心碎，“我们是队友，是兄弟会里的兄弟啊！绝不能抛下他一个！”  
“您说的对！我们谨慎的潜行过去，应该不会有什么问题，我带了很多烟雾弹！”亚诺感动的回应，啪的一贴，包里整整38个烟雾弹。  
“土豆？什么土豆？”雅各布的延迟好像好了那么一瞬间，随即又卡入了神秘的网络裂隙。三人干劲十足，掏出家伙就像三道暗影一样悄无声息地跟上了黎凡特之鹰的脚步。  
虽然阿泰尔在潜行时心无旁骛，但是他还是能感受到队友的靠近。“不是叫你们别跟着……”阿泰尔对后辈的不省心感到恼火，他一回头，再次被深深的震撼在原地，受到了灵魂层面的降维打击。只见自己的意大利队友和法国队友朝自己露出一口整整齐齐的大白牙笑容，一个手里抱着不知道从哪摸的鲁特琴，一个手持板斧，散发着一股文艺复兴风格的巴黎左岸艺术派威胁性，简称不知道什么几把的傻屌玩家气息。哦还有那个英国人，手持一副指虎背对着阿泰尔正在日墙，耳机里还能听见他在宇宙那段的网络黑洞发出的顽强呼唤。  
救命啊，我再也不敢了。阿泰尔麻木地背过身去，决定这局结束就把队伍匹配键抠掉。  
爱丽丝在偶然发现亚诺居然有一次没有陪她逛街而是和沙雕网友打游戏时，就对这个游戏产生了浓厚的兴趣。如果亚诺能未卜先知，他肯定会提前掐死那个当天摇自己上线去圣殿据点砍人的雅各布。爱丽丝一向是爸爸的好女儿，在得知女儿想玩这款游戏时德拉夏尔先生一副终于等到这天的表情掏出了自己在西欧服圣殿阵营排行前十富可敌国的祖传账号，于是爱丽丝从一个萌新一跃成为当时欧服的风云人物。她向来要强，在圣殿阵营天生优势和账号财富积累的双加持的条件下苦练手法，成功接下父亲的社团成为该服最年轻的大团长，和以该服最小年龄登顶刺客排行第一的亚诺传为一段佳话。事实上他们基本所有PVP玩法都只能对排，野外看见就远程狙击，只有在一些无法攻击的安全区域才能一起安安静静坐下来约会。  
唉，或许上次不应该在玫瑰花廊下面摸走亚诺的钱包……爱丽丝甜蜜地回忆着，蹲在树后架起98k瞄准下面的倒霉刺客。她的手指轻轻地搭在扳机上，真傻，被瓮中捉鳖了吧……吧？？这个小蓝帽怎么这么眼熟？！爱丽丝猛地站起来，八倍镜开启用眼睛贴上去看，她不会认错自己男朋友的外观，他衣柜里的每一件衣服都过了她的眼，不管是游戏还是现实里。耳机里那个叫“十字军钢铁硬汉”的队友还操着一口中东味英语喊她快射，本来是想射的，但是这傻x队友让她格外不爽起来。  
这边说到阿泰尔一行人悄悄潜行到晃着人影的墙边，黎凡特之鹰已经打定主意不去理会神经病队友，决心一人解决房屋内的圣殿骑士。房间的门打开着，入口处有一些柜子和瓦罐可以作为掩体，阿泰尔刚刚躲到掩体后，一枚霰弹就擦着鼻尖打了过去。  
“哈哈哈哈！愚蠢的刺客！你们这次一个都别想跑掉！”屋内穿着长风衣的英国人肆无忌惮地开着地图语音大肆嘲讽，同时飞快的给霰弹枪换弹。霰弹枪在决战圈的好处就是能在近战中发挥它无与伦比的威力，但同时因为弹夹很小，频繁的换弹也成为其致命的缺点。尽管斯塔瑞克拥有很强的属性点，但是他远远快不过加速已经堆满的阿泰尔。阿泰尔迅速地在朝斯塔瑞克连点数枪打空弹夹，巨大的冲击力打断了换弹，使人物颤抖得像一片风中的叶子。硝烟还未散去，刺客随即像一只捕猎的白鹰一样冲了上去，对着圣殿的脖子补上一记暴击堆满的袖剑。  
“哦？想不到吧！”硝烟散尽，斯塔瑞克露出一个狰狞的笑，尽管他的血条已经见底，但是又以肉眼可见的速度飞快恢复。阿泰尔心里一惊，飞快后撤躲过一击。  
“大导师小心！”艾吉奥心急如焚的扔出一个烟雾弹给阿泰尔掩护，两人撤回掩体后。“地图神器居然被他们拿到了，看效果应该是圣裹布。”阿泰尔面色不虞。“那个自动增强200%物理防御并附带400%回血效果的奶妈神器？”艾吉奥吃了一惊，“圣殿居然用奶妈当T！”但是他马上又露出了一个神秘的微笑，安抚地拍拍偶像。“看我的。”  
“别躲了，小麻雀！”斯塔瑞克狞笑着藏匿点靠近，他手上的霰弹枪明显已经饥渴难耐。就在这紧张一刻，一声清脆的琴声响起。“什么鬼……？”斯塔瑞克举起枪，却看见艾吉奥怡然自得地站在他面前拨弄着特鲁琴。  
“哈，送上门的人头！”斯塔瑞克没有犹豫，朝着意大利人的脑袋就是三枪，却发现每一枪都打在了厚厚的防护罩上。“怎么回事……等等这个装束，难道你是？？”艾吉奥的眼神此时在斯塔瑞克眼中如同厉鬼，他忍不住全身颤栗，下一秒就真实感受到了什么叫真正的佛罗伦萨之莺——以吟游诗人职介霸占南欧服刺客榜第一八个赛季，总天梯榜七年的男人不可小觑的恐怖实力。  
“斯塔瑞克？！！”突然就卡回来的雅各布听见了同服老对头的惨叫，不禁热血沸腾当即就硬了，捏着梆硬的铁拳就冲上去一顿近战输出，旁边艾吉奥见状手上连忙弹出一段旋律给黑鸦拳王套上BUFF，大喊一声：“雅各布，你被加强了，快去送！”一时场面变得非常血腥，斯塔瑞克当场就心态打崩强行关闭了客户端，可惜还是在他下线被揍成了一滩马赛克。  
虽然刺客拿到了第一滴血，但阿泰尔还是对眼前发生的奇幻画面有些胸闷气短。不过这也可能是队友杀敌一千自损八百的AOE产生的不良影响。他扶着墙刚刚走出掩体，就被刺眼的银光闪到了眼睛。眼前形势非常严峻，艾吉奥的歌声完全掩盖了亚诺虚弱的呼救，他正一人苦苦应对着两个圣殿大师的猛攻，他咬着牙扎开马步，竟然给他的斧子上了膛，下一秒榴弹就把三个人炸得人仰马翻。  
“不！！！”那边正天人交战的爱丽丝尖叫一声，从远处冲了过来，试图用医药箱把亚诺拉起来，但是彼此的敌对阵营并不允许这种操作。“爱丽丝……没想到你也在这里……上次在玫瑰花廊……”“别说了亚诺，我把那150法郎还给你，你不要死……”爱丽丝跪在只剩一丝血的亚诺旁边哭得梨花带雨。“爱丽丝……如果那天雅各布没有摇我上线滴滴打人……我们是不是就不会像现在这样……”“不，你别说了……”  
虽然不知道为什么场景气氛一时变得莎翁起来，还活着的众人仿佛在罗密欧朱丽叶的背景音乐里上演麦克白的剧情，但是仇敌相见大家还是一如既往的心狠手辣。阿泰尔烧成灰罗伯特都能认出来，更别说他十年都没有换过外观。两人当即缠斗起来，十字军钢铁硬汉的微操明显赶不上黎凡特之鹰，但是血防堆的极高，阿泰尔一时也难以突破。这边的“罗德里戈玫瑰王子”堵住了艾吉奥，他拔出了剑傲慢地开地图炮：“佛罗伦萨之莺，我看你人模狗样的，外观居然系个红兜兜！”  
艾吉奥冷笑一声，悄悄瞥了一眼旁边酣战的大导师，心中泛起一丝甜蜜：“好看吗，我这可是大导师同款，你有吗，老菜鸡！”  
西泽尔当即勃然大怒，开口便喷：“你有病吧，你找死！”，以此点燃了双方一场以口舌伶俐程度捍卫自家族谱的口水战。不过很明显的是西泽尔忘记了艾吉奥的职介，仅仅五分钟后就败下阵来，甚至还让艾吉奥抽空一边rap一边弹琴读了条，上了好几个debuff，根本无法同台竞技。  
二人在房顶上俞打俞偏，西泽尔被艾吉奥逼到了边缘，一想到自己连胜八场的战绩马上又要被死敌打破，气得胡言乱语：“我必不可能被杀！！！”艾吉奥微微一笑，给上满了debuff的西泽尔最后一记凶狠的破防踹裆脚收割了第二个人头。“电子竞技，菜是原罪。”  
阿泰尔有点烦恼，他其实一直没怎么记得这个光头老仇人的ID全称，只好喊他铁汉代替。他也挺长时间没排到这个人了，不知道自己什么时候惹到他，他也不在乎，就是老被盯着针对实在有种被苍蝇骚扰的感觉。罗伯特正拖着超大弹夹的机关枪对着阿泰尔肆意扫射，被阿泰尔惊险躲过。不得不说雅各布执意堆幸运值是有用的，他从杀了斯塔瑞克跨出门就开始卡，愣在自己都看不懂的瞬移和鬼畜抖动中躲过了溅射的子弹，艾吉奥看了都要说声屌。  
“大导师！”佛罗伦萨之莺企图从罗伯特的身后进行攻击，但是发现自己远程伤害并不足以打破他的防御。他只好又抱起琴给阿泰尔上BUFF，增加他的敏捷和伤害。阿泰尔很想让自己的吟游诗人队友闭嘴，要不是人物属性真的有增加，他会觉得艾吉奥是对面派来对自己进行魔法攻击的巫师。本来还打算冷静解决，现在不得不抓紧时间了，他在艾吉奥的吟唱里咬紧牙关，终于捕捉到铁汉的一个破绽，狠狠地把袖剑捅了进去。  
“光偷吃不放哨！趁现在！射他啊！”十字军钢铁硬汉突然不顾自己飞速见底的血条强人锁男，把阿泰尔狠狠地捆绑定身了，朝还跪着战火圈里垂泪的女人大吼。爱丽丝泪眼朦胧地抬起头，眼神却冷酷而坚毅。她的血条也马上就要被战火吞噬，她举起了枪。  
“臭光头我忍你好久了！！！别命令老娘！”她怒吼出声，扣动扳机打爆了罗伯特最后一丝血，屏幕上方刷过击杀公告：“光偷吃不放哨”使用P1911击杀了“十字军钢铁硬汉”！下一秒她也倒在了亚诺尸体旁边。  
罗伯特显然也没想到自己会被队友击杀，他睁大双眼朝阿泰尔倒去，刺客倍感嫌弃地后退一步躲开了——但他忘了他身后是湖。阿泰尔这个十年老号，什么都好，就是建号的时候没学游泳，耐水属性是0；后面官方取消了游泳这个基础技能的学习改为全民建号就送，阿泰尔就成了那为数不多的漏网之鱼。  
“不不不……”阿泰尔绝望地看着自己的角色在湖里扑腾，血条好似融化一样三秒见底。艾吉奥的还没来得及跑进吟唱范围，就看见自己屏幕一暗，弹出大大的胜利二字，还附带MVP。他呆呆地坐在电脑前，嘴角忍不住疯狂上扬，下了一个决定。  
我下次再散排我就卸载客户端，永远不装回来！阿泰尔凶狠地发下毒誓，退出了4V4模式，站在黎凡特服的主城耶路撒冷的地上，没有了沙雕网友的包围，感觉空气都清新了许多。他拍拍胸口，看了一眼时间，不知不觉这局打了这么久，已经到了睡觉时间，于是他把电脑关闭，躺进被窝，强迫自己忘记那个意大利人的声音，进入梦乡。  
三天后，他在马西亚夫的社团领地鹰堡里看见了那个意大利人。“这就是强者的世界吗，”那个男人含情脉脉地注视着他，“我连夜转了八个服，终于找到你了，导师。”  
END  
沙雕番外1  
“FUCK！”雅各布气呼呼地一摔耳麦，“今天怎么这么卡！！村里的网线不是昨天才拉好吗！”他突然意识到了什么，气势汹汹地朝楼上奔去。  
“伊薇！你是不是又占我带宽了……啊！！！你怎么又光着膀子！”雅各布撞开姐姐的门，又像个小姑娘一样尖叫出声。  
“啧，”上半身只穿了一条抹胸的伊薇冷冷地把烟掐灭，翘起二郎腿。“亲爱的弟弟，比起这个，你能解释一下你为什么上周用我的号在角斗场掉了30分吗？”屏幕上的俏丽的“拳王粉碎者”正傲视全场，周围一地尸体。  
房间的门关上了，很明显这对姐弟要以他们的方式谈一谈。  
沙雕番外2  
在公司忙得焦头烂额的海尔森好不容易有空坐下来打开游戏休息一下，就发现自己的号上不仅少了二十万英镑，还从圣殿大师惨烈的掉到了精英打手。  
“爸！！！！你又乱动我的号了！”  
“不是我！是康纳！”爱德华条件反射甩锅，可惜今天谢伊不在，他选错了甩锅对象。  
“康纳才8岁，”海尔森平静的指出，“就算他是天才，他也干不出这样的事来。”  
“切……玩一下怎么了！”爱德华哼哼唧唧地开始抱怨，嘴里又念叨起当年自己的光辉事迹来，“你爹我当年可是加勒比海服第一，富可敌国！海面上就没有我撞不沉的东西！不知道多少妹子争着给我发私聊……”“你号没了。”  
昔日的公海之王情绪激动：“什么叫没了！我真的是！我托付给老伙计阿德瓦勒了！他……”“你又忘了，三年前咱去他家拜年的时候他就说他把账号密码忘光了。”  
“可恶……呜呜呜”老海盗颓唐地倒在沙发上，一脸灰败。  
海尔森叹了口气：“行了，咱重来就重来，我昨天叫谢伊给你西欧服的新号邮了五十万。”  
“！！！！！儿子我就知道你心里有爹！”


	2. 游戏的一些背景设定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于游戏的背景设计

1、关于游戏世界观和服务器

世界观是以刺客信条目前所有部作品为基础构成的庞大在线游戏，我随便瞎起了个名就叫《我的信条OL》吧【。游戏玩法融合了剑三lol吃鸡FF14fgo……等等，BUG超级多乱七八糟一锅炖别骂了我知错了OTZ

游戏分为两个阵营，建号后经过一段单机剧情，玩家必须做出抉择，选择加入刺客阵营还是圣殿阵营。不同阵营的人物初始属性点侧重不一样，初始资金和无装备门槛竞技的初始武器也不一样。总的来说刺客比圣殿难很多，关于这些会给出明确提示。因此依然选择刺客的玩家不是真爱就是艺高人胆大【。

服务器的设定比较重要，会根据玩家ip所在地强制分配服务器，例如意大利在南欧，艾吉奥就在南欧服；然后南欧服下按国家分线，比如意大利1线2线这样，且每个服每个线的地图都是按现实基础建模的。每条线对应的时代背景不同，一般是选择该国家地区较为有名和代表性的时代（请参考大革命裂缝任务），艾吉奥选择的就是文艺复兴线。不强制选对应国家线，但是选了有礼包，飞刀大药烟雾弹什么的【。可以选择在同一国家地区的不同线切换，但是要付费，因为不同时间线地图建模也有区别，费用高昂；不同大服转服也是可以的，但是代价非常高，不能一步到位，要按实际地理位置经过的国家地区服一个个转过去。

文章结尾的艾吉奥为了找大导师确实氪了一大笔，从南欧服转到了黎凡特服，一开始他选错了线，转到了马西亚夫3线，这时的鹰堡已经荒了，所以他只好一个线一个线的找，最后终于在最老的1线找到了阿泰尔。

简单介绍一下马西亚夫服，阿泰尔所在的马西亚夫1线是最老的一批服务器之一，曾经非常辉煌，以阿泰尔为首的刺客阵营在此创下在线奇迹。但是自从阿泰尔AFK后，渐渐A了一大批玩家，昔日辉煌没落成为鬼服。

2、PVE/PVP/PVX

我的姐妹提出想要碎片时间段，于是我设计了一个随机副本机制。由于很多玩家想感受其他地区服的风光，但是又不想转服，随机副本可以满足你。玩家进入副本后系统会在所有地图里随机抽取一张图的代表部分给玩家打怪，并在其中添加对应服务器时间线的著名玩家彩蛋（艾吉奥曾经随机到过马西亚夫3线的鹰堡地图，见到了阿泰尔的骸骨彩蛋，然而当时他并不知道那是谁）。

同时少不了育碧喜爱的收藏线，在不同地图的掉落里包含了各个刺客大师玩家的雕像【家具】，奥迪托雷社团的前辈们收集了八个装饰在社团领地的地下教堂中。社团在圣殿和刺客中有不同的叫法，每个社团都可以购买自己的社团领地并进行家园建设和经营。每个人可以学习一种职介辅助作战，不同职介会大大加强不同方面的属性点。

PVP的玩法比较多样，包括野外染红模式，（巴耶克和油炸姐弟喜爱的）角斗场模式，1V1/2V2/4V4/10V10的战场竞技模式，普通吃鸡和地狱鸡模式等。稍微解释一下这个普通吃鸡模式就是100个人被投放在随即几张图中，5人一组，通过拾取、击杀其他队、打地图小BOSS来获取装备并活到最后；地狱鸡则和前者一样，但是投放规则是1：99对立阵营。阿泰尔是唯一无伤获胜的玩家，录屏被奉为刺客圣典；海尔森曾经运气好在地狱鸡模式里排到了很多段位比他低的刺客，差点通关，在最后关头被儿子康纳扑大腿干扰了注意力，当场被击杀。每个账号只拥有一次转阵营的机会，付费昂贵，且转成功后头像下会永远挂着叛徒debuff，作用是随机大幅降低一项属性值（谢伊随机降低的是幸运值）。

个别服由于地域特色，会有特别的玩法和产出，例如爱德华所在的加勒比海服，产出多为海产品，玩法也以海上为主；巴耶克所在的埃及服同理，拥有盗墓等特色。

肯威家、油炸双子、巴黎小情侣等和EA都不在一个服，能一起沙雕完全是因为PVP模式的散排是跨服的。所以如果想要他们一起玩游戏也只能在PVP散排模式里碰运气了。

暂时想到这么多，还有再补2333

**Author's Note:**

> 请下翻看设定


End file.
